My Vampire & My Witch
by schmurles
Summary: Set's right after Jeremy left, Bonnie is back and such. It's a Valentine's Day One-Shot. So enjoy!


My Vampire &amp; My Little Witch

Hey guys, so I wanted to do a one-shot for Valentine's Day. So enjoy this one-shot. And after what happened Thursday, I decided to make a one-shot since I was hurt or pissed how Bonnie didn't came back. I do not Own TVD only the plot. Enjoy this story.

After Jeremy had left for Art School, Liz had died, Damon broke up with Elena, Bonnie came back, things had went back to normal. Stefan and Caroline had become an item, Elena was in the Salvatore's house crying her eyeballs out while Damon was out in the clubs thinking about the past four months he had spent with Bonnie. As Valentine's Day was arriving, nobody celebrated anything since no one had lovers except for Steroline. Bonnie was at her house in her bed lying there looking at the ceiling. With Steroline as they were at Caroline's place.

"We should do something for Valentine's Day," Caroline suggested as she was laying on her bed looking at the ceiling as Stefan was next to her.

"Care, I don't know think we should do something for Valentine's Day. I mean today is Valentine's Day and it's late to start planning a party," Stefan disagreed with her.

"Why not? I mean we always celebrate Valentine's Day," Caroline argues as she looked at Stefan.

"Care, you and I are the only one who's a couple. Damon broke up with Elena, Jeremy left for Art School, Tyler dumped Liv, and Enzo and Matt are wherever they are. I don't think a Valentine's party is appropriate if we are the only ones whose a couple," Stefan told her.

"What about Bonnie and Damon?" Caroline asked Stefan.

"Bonnie and Damon? I don't think those two are ever going to talk or tell each other about their feelings," Stefan told her.

"I know that. But what if we had Bonnie and Damon trapped in a room and if they want to get out, they have to confess their feelings for one another and then bam it's done," Caroline suggested.

"That may be hard to get them together but at least it's a try," Stefan nodded.

"Great, you go get Damon while I go get Bonnie." Caroline smiles at Stefan as Caroline sped to Bonnie's house and Stefan sped to the clubs. Caroline arrived at Bonnie's house knocking on the door bringing Bonnie back to reality. She got out of bed and went to go opened the door.

"Hey Caroline, come on in," Bonnie invited Caroline in as she opened the door wide as Caroline walked in.

"You seem sad, what's wrong?" Caroline asked Bonnie as they both sat down on the couch.

"Nothing, it's just that Jeremy left to Art School, Damon and Elena broke up. You and Stefan are an item, shit's are happening while I was gone," Bonnie sighed.

"I didn't ask you this before. But what did you and Damon do back in 1994?" Caroline asked Bonnie as she faced Bonnie.

"Well at first, we started in Mystic Falls, being confused on how we got there and that everything was exactly the same like the Gilbert's house wasn't burned down, but then we knew that we were in 1994. So from then on we lived our life there, until we notice that we were living the same day all over again. As time goes by, we notice that we weren't the only one here. As matter of fact, Kai was there. And it was Kai's own personal hell. But before Kai had came into the picture, me and Damon got along pretty well. Haha we were playing monopoly and Tetris, and he had won the game. I knew he was cheating but he denied it. He also was wearing plaid and colorful clothing just like he was human again. And that's what I love about him. We were happy yet sad. But we had each other and that's all that matters the most. So, when we knew that there was a way out, I had sent him back knowing that saving him would make everything better. But it didn't. I was lonely with Kai, no Damon, no games just plain boring. And you know that Kai was out, I thought that I was gonna get home when Elena and Damon came, but that soon ended when I notice that they weren't there. My heart broke into pieces just knowing that I wouldn't being seeing Damon no more. I spent almost ten months alone Care. I was going to kill myself. But now that I'm glad that I'm back here but things seems to change. Damon and Elena were suppose to be happy, until Elena erased her memory of Damon. I thought they were going to be happy because I know that it was what Damon wanted." Bonnie cried as Caroline soothed her.

"Bon, when Damon came back, we didn't know if you were there or not. Damon told us that you were in peace. But when he found Miss Cuddles, he tried everything to bring you back. Bon, his main attention is on you. No one else." Caroline told Bonnie as she looked at Caroline.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, I think that Damon have feelings for you," Caroline told Bonnie.

"Haha that's crazy. He hates me. I hate him. He isn't in love with me Care. I'm probably his rebound girl," Bonnie laughs.

"How do you know if you're just a rebound girl and not the soulmate of his life?" Caroline asked Bonnie as she just looked at Caroline. With Stefan as he walked inside and notice Damon drinking by the counter.

"Save it brother. I don't want to hear you talk about her," Damon says as he raise his hand for the bartender to give him another one.

"Who did you think I was gonna talk about?" Stefan asked Damon as he sat down next to him and turned to him.

"Elena. I know what you are going to say. You got the girl. Why did you decide to let her go now? That kind of stuff," Damon answered him as the bartender handed Damon his drink.

"That's not why I'm here actually," Stefan told Damon as Damon put down his drink as the glass shot was touching his lips.

"Then who are you talking about then?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Bonnie actually," Stefan answered Damon as Stefan asked the bartender to give him a shot.

"Bonnie. Right. What do you want to talk about her?" Damon asked Stefan as Damon's eyes flicker just by hearing her name.

"What do you feel about Bonnie?" Stefan asked Damon.

"Little Witch? I don't feel anything for her. What makes you think that?" Damon scoff as he shot his drink.

"Well, when I said Bonnie's name, your eye seem to flicker or glisten somehow. And when you found out that Bonnie was alive, you instantly tried to find a way to bring her back. And it wasn't for Elena, it was for Bonnie," Stefan told Damon.

"Well, someone needs to pay more attention to Bonnie and that's what I'm doing. I mean no one seemed to care about her. I was the one who brung her back from the dead. I just can't stand there doing nothing knowing that Bonnie isn't alive." Damon argues as he asked the bartender to give him another.

"I know that Damon. But think about it. What doesn't Elena have that Bonnie have?" Stefan asked Damon.

"Well for starter, Bonnie doesn't forgive me for everything I did. I mean she bring the best out of me. She doesn't change me for someone who I don't want to be. And Elena, she seems to forgive me everytime I kill or do something wrong. Like for example, I killed Aaron and I mean she forgave me and all, and I even told her that we are bad together but she just didn't listen. Maybe I'm the one who's changing her. I don't want to love someone who is always going to forgive me every time I do something stupid or stuff. I want a girl like Bonnie. She is who I want," Damon honestly told Stefan.

"Then tell that to Bonnie then. Tell her that she's the one you want and not Elena, not anyone else," Stefan suggested.

"Nah, I don't want to," Damon waved him off.

"Fine, if you don't want to go then I need help with something," Stefan told Damon.

"What is it?" Damon asked Stefan.

"I need you to go back to the Boarding House and bring me my clothes," Stefan told Damon.

"No, why don't you go get it yourself?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Because, I can't. Caroline wants me to go back to her place right after I talk to you," Stefan lied to Damon.

"Blondie can wait," Damon argues.

"Well, she can't so can you please just go?" Stefan asked him.

"Fine," Damon sighed as he paid for the drinks and vamped back to the Boarding House. Back with Caroline and Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie, can you go to the Boarding House and ask Stefan what does he like for his birthday?" Caroline asked her.

"Why me? Why can't you go ask Elena?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"Well because I called Elena, and she wasn't at the Boarding House," Caroline told her.

"Then where is she?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"Elena's back at Campus," Caroline answered her.

"Fine, just wait here until I come back," Bonnie told Caroline as she was about to leave.

"Oh you won't come back," Caroline chuckled.

"Why won't I come back?" Bonnie asked Caroline in confusion.

"Oh just trust me on this. You won't come back. I just know it," Caroline chuckled.

"Okay?" Bonnie said unsurely. She took her keys and drove to the Boarding House as Caroline and Stefan sped there after Damon and Bonnie entered.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Stefan asked Caroline.

"Its a good idea trust me. They both will be happy tomorrow, come on let's give them privacy time," Caroline suggested as they vamped out to Caroline's house. Bonnie entered the house.

"Stefan?!" Bonnie shouts as she walked into the living room.

"Bonnie? What are you doing here?" Damon asked Bonnie as he walked down the stairs with a duffle bag.

"Are you leaving Mystic Falls? Damon you can't leave," Bonnie argues as she walked towards him.

"Leaving? Who said I was leaving?" Damon asked Bonnie.

"The duffle bag." Bonnie pointed to the duffle bag.

"I'm not leaving, I'm just bringing his clothes to him," Damon told her.

"Oh, I thought you were gonna leave," Bonnie sighed as she smiled a little.

"Why were you worried?" Damon asked her with a smirk as he walks towards her.

"What no. I'm just making sure you aren't leaving Stefan that's all," Bonnie lied to him.

"Well, don't worry, I'm not going to leave Mystic Falls anytime soon." Damon smiles at her.

"That's good to know then, if Stefan isn't here then I guess I'll go then," Bonnie says as she turned around and walked towards the door. Damon then vamped to block her.

"Stefan told you to come here?" Damon asked Bonnie.

"No, Caroline told me to come here and ask Stefan what kind of gifts he like. Why?" Bonnie asked Damon.

"Because Stefan told me to come here and bring his clothes to hi…. Oh I'm going to get those two," Damon finally realize what's going on.

"Who?" Bonnie asked Damon.

"Stefan and Caroline sets us up," Damon told her.

"Why would they do that?" Bonnie asked him.

"Because they want us to talk about our feelings, that's why," Damon sighed as he dropped the duffle bag by the door as he went to go sit down on the couch.

"Feelings? What feelings? You and me don't have feelings," Bonnie forced out a laugh just as Damon looked at her with seriousness.

"Let's just talk about this Bonnie. I mean I don't want to avoid you for long enough," Damon pleaded as Bonnie nodded as she walked towards the couch and sat down next to him.

"I'll go first. You remember when we were in 1994 and how were started on the games and you cheated?" Bonnie asked him.

"Yeah I remember and I didn't cheat. I won," Damon smirks.

"Yeah you did cheat. But when we were playing, I looked at you noticing how you look so human laughing, and that's was when I realize how your eyes were so blue like the ocean making me want to sink in. And how you light up, also how you can make me laugh which I haven't laughed for a long time. Those moments I cherished the most." Bonnie smiles remembering the moment as Damon looks at her smiling back at her.

"So, you're saying that you have feelings for me?" Damon asked her as he leaned towards her.

"Yeah, and when I was shot by Kai, you didn't leave me. You could have gone back home but you didn't. You instead help me and tried to heal me. That was the moment I loved," Bonnie smiles as she got teary and chuckled.

"I notice how your eyes glisten when you found out I cheated. And yeah hearing you laugh for the longest time made me realize something also. I had never made someone laugh that way before. And in the longest time, I never had this time alone with someone ever since my mother. And I didn't want to leave you Bonnie. I rather save you then myself because you are important to me and nobody had put you first and that is what I was doing. Putting your need before mines because you deserved that. And when I found that you were alive, I had never been happier in my entire life knowing that I can bring you back, but I was mad that I didn't do what I was going to do. I failed you Bonnie, I failed you terribly." Damon chuckled as tears were streaming down on to his cheek. Bonnie smiled as she scoot closer to him and wiped away his tears.

"You didn't fail me Damon. I'm back. I'm back in one piece," Bonnie told him as she cup both of his cheek making his face turned to him.

"Bonnie, I'm in love with you Bonnie," Damon admitted as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm in love with you too Damon. But I don't know if I'm just your rebound girl to mess around with," Bonnie soon added as she let her hands fall freely but Damon catched them.

"You are not my rebound girl. You're my little witch. My Bonnie and I love you," Damon told her sincerely.

"I love you too, and you're my vampire Damon," Bonnie cries as Damon then pressed his lips against hers. She then kissed him back as Damon let her go while she then wrap her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to him as he lay her down onto the couch. He then pulled away and trailed down to her neck and places kisses there.

"Bedroom?" Damon asked Bonnie as he pulled away.

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded breathless as Damon sped them into his room. After an hour or two as they both did it more than three times, Bonnie was resting her head onto his chest as their hands were intertwined together while Bonnie was playing with Damon's free hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day Bonnie," Damon told her as Bonnie looked up at him as he gave her a kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day Damon," Bonnie smiles at him as she kissed him back.

THE END…..

I want to thank you guys for reading this one-shot. All I want to say is Happy Valentine's Day! Or should I say Happy Bamon Valentine's Day or that's just me saying it. Review or whatever! See ya next time!


End file.
